ucsdshuttlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretrip Inspection
A Pretrip Inspection is an inspection which must be performed before a vehicle can go on route. Performing a pre-trip inspection is generally the first step in opening a vehicle. Vehicle Inspection Report Before the inspection begins, a new VIR must be started. If any problems are discovered with the bus, they must be noted in the remarks section of the VIR, and the appropriate "Prt" box must be checked. If the problem is severe enough, the "RR" or "Requires Repair" box should also be checked. Generally, if an issue requires repair, inform base - the bus may not be able to go on route. When determining which issues Require Repair, use common sense to determine the severity of an issue. Always ask base if you are unsure about the severity of an issue. Brakes Air Brakes For air-brake equipped vehicles, an air brake check must be performed using COLAS. Hydraulic Brakes For vehicles without air brakes, simply apply pressure to the brake pedal. Ensure that the response is smooth and that there is no roughness or unusual noise. Exterior All exterior windows, body panels, mouldings, mirrors, lights, wrappings and other elements should be inspected for functionality and integrity. Wheels It is especially important to inspect the wheels of a bus during a pretrip. * The wheel hub should not be wet or leaking. * Rims should be free of cracks, dents, or welds. * Tires should be free of rips, tears, or bulges. * All bolt flags should be pointing in the same direction - flags pointing in the wrong direction may indicate loose wheel bolts. * Front tires must have at least 4/32" of tread, and cannot have retreads. * Rear tires must have at least 2/32" of tread, and may have retreads. * Tires must be adequately inflated. * For rear tires, ensure that there is a gap between duals - use the lift crank to probe the gap between tires. Interior All interior rails, seats, flooring, roof hatches, stop request systems, and other elements should be inspected for integrity and functionality. Safety Equipment Our buses contain several pieces of safety equipment. While most of these objects are only necessary in an emergency, they should be located and inspected during a pretrip. The Fire Extinguisher must have been inspected within the past year, and the gauge needle should be in the green zone. Reflective Triangles should be in good condition. Fuses have become largely unnecessary, since most of our buses use circuit breakers instead. Ask base about where to find fuses if necessary. Additionally, most vehicles come equipped with a Strap Cutter. This device is used for cutting belts if an emergency occurs while an individual is secured using securement straps. Note that the location of the strap cutter may vary significantly between bus models. Driver Area While in the driver area, the driver must inspect the * Horn * Defrosters * Driver Dome Light * Steering Wheel Play but should also inspect any other controls which may be important to the function of the bus, such as the interior lights.